The Third Maze Trials
by MazeRunnerLover2002
Summary: There was a group being tested with Group A and B. But where were they? The small group became closer than family but were slowly ripped apart. This *pauses for dramatic effect* is their story. SUBMIT YOUR OWN OC! SUBMISSIONS CLOSED!
1. Fill In Form

**Ok I am making a create your own OC story. My inspirations were AsgardianGrizzly and The Real World is scary. NO COPYING JAMES DASHNER'S CHARACTERS! Fill out the form below and I am taking 15-20 characters. 5 will be main characters. 5 will be recurring. 5 will be supporting. 5 will be minor. Just a heads up I am alternating updates between stories. I am writing Subject A3, The Temptation, Maze Runner Preferences, Hunger Games Preferences, Newtmas story, Minho/OC story and Thomas/OC story so I have a lot to deal with. I wrote a short story based on the Maze Runner and maybe I will put it up. I am having my OC Belle in here, I will put my form at the bottom.**

GENERAL

Historical Person:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nationality:

Job:

APPEARANCE:

Hair Colour:

Hair Length:

Eye Colour:

Height:

Body characteristics:

Facial Features:

Scars/Injuries:

PERSONALITY

Attitude/Overall Personality:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Disabilities:

Family:

Other Info:

GENERAL

Historical Person: Queen Isabella of Spain

Name: Belle

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Nationality: Canadian

Job: Keeper of the Med-Jacks

APPEARANCE:

Hair Colour: Bronzish Blonde (Any of y'all that have seen Catching Fire, Finnick's hair colour.)

Hair Length: Waist length

Eye Colour: Sea Green

Height: 5 ft 10 in

Body characteristics: Pale skin, big eyes, small nose, tall, very skinny, full lips, pretty but from people saying she isn't she thinks she is ugly

Facial Features: big eyes, small nose, full lips, freckles across bridge of nose

Scars/Injuries: Limps on left foot. Scar going from temple to chin. Scar going from left shoulder to right hip. Limp and scars from run in with a Griever (Used to be a Runner)

PERSONALITY

Attitude/Overall Personality: Kind, patient, can be aggressive when provoked but usually tranquil

Fears: The Maze, dying

Strengths: Very skilled with bow, throwing knives, swords and spears

Weaknesses: Terrified of Maze, limps so can't run well although she used to be the fastest, anorexic

Disabilities: Limp, anorexia

Family: Parents turned into Cranks, brothers, sisters and cousins were taken to WICKED after finding they were immune and the rest of her family works with WICKED. Brenda is her sister.

Other Info: Was a Runner until she got her limp/scars and was unable to run. Really talented in combat. Struggles with depression and anorexia.


	2. Update

**I am back! I have 16 characters submitted including mine. So we have my character Belle and 15 others that are below.**

**Divergentlover523: Don't sweat it, I haven't updated too much. Your character Beth, has been accepted.**

**Newtie: Your character Jane has been accepted. I hope I do good with this… otherwise I will be a sad panda.**

**AsgardianGrizzly: Your character Danny has been accepted. I has plans for him and Jane… tehe!**

**Theevilsquiddancer: Your character Flo has been accepted. French person! YAY!**

**SwiftfiretheF.A. : Your character Asher has been accepted. Good luck with yours!**

**Nataliez: Cat has joined the group. I CAN'T WAIT TO USE HER! Neil has also been accepted! I CAN'T WAIT TO DO THIS!**

**Soldier Of The Mist: Kelli is accepted and shall be fab.**

**Softball007: Lizzy is now a character! Good luck with The Miracle Group!**

**Mazerunner3468: Lilli is… fab and a part of this group I call family.**

**Jenesaispas: Nice name ;) Leo has been accepted.**

**Runnow11: Welcome to the family Ida.**

**Irishmr: Bea is now a person here.**

**Guest: Chris is now and forever more, a Glader.**

**This isn't an update but I will be starting my Hunger Games Preferences so yeah! I must get the 20 characters then I shall sort everything out and decided who gets what job and yeahhhhh. BYE!**


	3. Update 2

**I have the jobs picked out :D The first chapter may take a while; I have a lot to do. Anyways here are the jobs:**

**Leader: Jane**

**Second-in-Command: Beth**

**Med-Jacks: (Keeper) Belle (Second-in-Command) Cat Others: Leo, Will**

**Track-Hoes: (Keeper) Ida (Second-in-Command) Asher Others: Lilli**

**Slicers: (Keeper) Cleo (Second-in-Command) Amelia**

**Builders: (Keeper) Niel (Second-in-Command) Date Others: Chris**

**Runners: (Keeper) Danny (Second-in-Command) Lizzy Others: Flo, Kelli, Bea, Percy and Monroe**

**If scarlett the starlett sends me Monroe's sister's bio she will be added. Happy reading guys!**


	4. Blank Space

**Hallelujah!**

He opened his eyes to be met by complete and utter darkness. _Where am I? Who am I? _He thought, panicking. His sea blue eyes adjusted and he found himself to be in some kind of large, metal cage. He began to stand, when the cage came to a screeching halt, and he flew into the edge of a box, earning a cut along his forehead. The blood quickly soaked the bottom of his bronze blond hair.

Light streamed in as a girl with golden hair that reached her shoulders and shiny brown eyes. She looked 17 and had a scar running the full length of her left cheek. "Welcome to the Sanctuary." The girl spoke with an odd accent, "Name's Jane, you remember yours?"

"Philip." The name rolled off his tongue without thought.

"Let's go. Lot's of things to show you and not enough time to do it!" Jane said as she helped Phil out of the Cage where other girls and boys stood. "Back to work!" yelled Jane, "Beth, can you come here?"

A tall girl with long, silky brown hair and brown eyes so dark the white seemed brighter, came running. "Sup, Newbie." This girl, Beth, said, clapping Phil on the back.

"I need you to show Newbie around, make sure to explain the jobs and he is starting with Ida and the other Track-hoes tomorrow. If you need me I'll be checking up on Anna, she went a little nuts earlier." Jane commented before walking off.

Beth turned back to Phil, "Let's go, I'll explain things when we get to each of the five sections."

When Beth took a step her pant leg lifted, revealing a cast-sort-of-thing. "How'd you get that?" Phil asked, pointing to the cast thing.

"Oh, that thing? Just a broken leg, almost healed. Nothing serious."

Beth lead him around the Sanctuary, which was split into 5 main parts. The Homestead, the Cage, the Farms, the Jail and the Hospital. Beth explained everything, leaving no detail out. None. "Alright so we have 6 jobs. We have the Med-Jacks, Track-hoes, Slicers, Cooks, Builders and Runners. Each job has a Keeper and a second-in-command. You'll meet them all at your party tonight. Speaking of which, its starting right now. Come on, you're the guest of honour. I'll explain more there." Soon they had arrived at the most important night of Philip's life.

**IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! Celebration! Ok, I need two cooks! You can enter another character if you already have. TheGoldenApple10 told people to check me out in his story Glader A20, The Companion. IT IS TIME TO RETURN THE FAVOR! Check him out guys! He is really good and a great person! I have a challenge for y'all with stories! Give shoutouts to people on a chapter and the challenge is if you are shoutouted to, you shoutout to that person and another. Put the challenge along with it and lets see how many stories we can have this on! So my second shoutout is to AsgardianGrizzly! She is amazing and she is doing the brilliant idea of crossing over with someone else's story! GO CHECK OUT GRIZZLY! Try to have the cook forms in by Friday, thank you and I will be updating soon! **


	5. Time

**Okay, it is time! I made 3 more characters for this and their forms shall be at the bottom! They are Lacey and Laurel the Cooks (1 more cook) and Isaac the Slicer. Also I would like to say I got the idea for the names from the characters on Softball007's story submitted by Runnow11 (Lacey) and theevilsquiddancer (Laurel). But I came up with Isaac. Also Runnow and Squiddancer I only used the names, I changed everything else. By the way when I am saying the Keepers and Second-in-Commands, the first name is the Keeper then it is the Second-in-Command. On to the story! Please review guys 3!**

The party was in full swing by the time Phil and Beth arrived, the others drinking, talking and dancing. "How often does this happen?" Phil asked, looking at the very large bonfire in the middle.

"Usually just when we get a Newbie, sometimes we have them for fun though." Beth said.

"So, do I get to know the Keepers and second-in-commands of the jobs yet?" Philip asked, getting antsy to meet some people. He did only know Beth and Jane after all.

"Yeah. So we got Runners and their leaders are Danny and Lizzy. Then we have the Builders and Niel and Date are in charge of them. The Slicers are led by Cleo and Amelia. The Track-hoe's leaders are Ida and Asher. The Cooks are led by Eva and Lacey. And finally the Med-Jacks are led by Belle and Cat. I got to go meet up with some people, go meet some people." Beth said.

"Wait, but I don't-" Phil began but was interrupted by Beth.

"Sorry, Newbie! Can't hear you." Beth yelled as she disappeared into the crowd. Phil sighed and walked over to a group of two girls and 3 boys.

"Hey, my name is Phil." He said shyly.

"Hey, Newbie." One of the tall boys said, "I'm Chris, this is Anna, Isaac, Date and Amelia." Chris said, pointing to each of his friends in turn. Chris had short dirty blonde hair that stuck up in the front and bright crystal blue eyes. Amelia had shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes that shone like emeralds. Her face was dotted with a few freckles and her frame was skinny. Anna was easily the youngest of the group and also the skinniest, almost sickly looking. The small girl had a huge smile etched on her face and a cut across her entire forehead.

Date was the tallest and strongest looking boy here. The Japanese boy had short, slightly spiky black hair and warm chestnut eyes, a large scar slashed his muscled upper left arm. Isaac was the short younger looking boy who, despite his annoyed look on his face, had genuine kindness in his hazel eyes. For the age he looked he was very muscled and his black hair, which light shone off of, went just below the tips of his ears and covered a part of his eyes.

"Hey there, Newb." Isaac said, reaching his hand forward.

"Hey, so… what do you guys do here? Like… as a job." Phil asked, feeling intimidated as these kids had probably known each other forever and he just arrived.

"Well, Date and Chris are Builders. Anna is a Slopper. And Isaac and I are Slicers." Amelia explained. Anna nodded, her wide smile still plastered on her face. "What do you think you want to do, Newbie?"

"What?"

"What do you want to do? It's your party!" Anna said, an insane look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm just meeting some people, not really sure what I want to do after that." Philip said as he tried not to look at that completely insane in little Anna's eyes.

"Well then, go meet people. I see how it is!" Isaac yelled, stalking off angrily.

"He gets mad easily." Amelia said as the others ran after Isaac. Philip shook his head at the boy and moved on to another group, where Jane was standing, clinging on to a boy's arm.

"Hi, I'm Philip." Philip said, feeling very shy.

"Everyone knows who you are, Newbie!" The boy that Jane was hanging onto said as he engulfed Philip in a hug. "So, you've already met Jane, I'm Danny." Danny said as he flipped his shaggy, shoulder length brown hair back like a sassy girl. Danny seemed very friendly and… weird. But that was fine! Philip probably was too. "This is Cleo." Danny continued, pointing to a girl with long straight hair that made her electric blue eyes glow more against her olive skin. "And then we have Flo Bo." Danny said, smirking at the girl with beautiful black hair and the piercing dark purple eyes.

"Don't call me that!" Flo yelled, punching Danny on the arm, revealing a tattoo of a city skyline.

"Don't punch your Keeper! Anyways! The last person for you to meet is… Ida!" He said, making dramatic arms at the embarrassed redhead with bright green eyes. Ida's big eyes were surrounded by freckles and her emerald orbs were filled to the top with kindness!

"Well then…" Phil said, looking at Danny who was staring off at something.

"Don't mind him, he spends too much time looking at maps." Jane said as Danny mocked her. She turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him turn baboon butt red. _Yup, he is definetly weird._

"Ok, so I know that Jane is the leader, Danny is Keeper of the Runners and Ida is Keeper of the Track-Hoes, but what do you two do?" He asked Flo and Cleo, Flo staring at a beetle in the grass.

"I'm a Slicer." Responded Cleo, bringing Flo out of her daze.

"Wait, did you said something?" Flo asked, looking around confused.

"Flo. What. Is. Your. Job?" Danny repeated slowly and loudly.

"Oh, I am a Runner. I have to spend all day with this nitwit." Flo said, jabbing a thumb at Danny, who was trying to make Jane dance with him.

"Well, I'll just be going now…" Phil said as Danny picked Jane up, swung her over his shoulder, and began to dance. Phil moved onto a group of five. "I'm Phil." He said, gaining more confidence after the last group, knowing if Danny was here, he would never be considered weird. _Gee, thanks Danny. _

"Oh, oh, ok. We're group hugging." Philip said as they all wrapped their arms around him.

They released him and the only boy in the group started introductions, without time to really see who they were with out taking a few moments after. "I'm Asher, this is Eva, Lilli, Cat and Lacey." Asher had curly, brown hair that brushed the top of his ears and soft grey eyes that looked deep into Philip's soul. _Okay, maybe I am weird. _Phil thought. Eva had very, very, very pale hair and pale blue eyes to match. She was skinny, which was odd since she is the Keeper of the Cooks. Lacey had black hair that reached her waist and electric blue eyes, that looked like a stream of blue electricity. _Oh wait, maybe that is why it is called electric blue… _Cat had chestnut brown hair, streaked with light brown, and deep sea blue eyes.

Lilli was the youngest person here Phil had seen, but with her long wavy hair and turquoise green eyes, you could have guessed she was maybe a few years older. "So, Newbie. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, kind of hectic though. So what do you guys do?"

"Eva and Lacey are two of our Cooks, Asher and I are Track-Hoes and Cat is a Med-Jack." Lilli said, before the her and the others ran over to see what Jane wanted. "Talk to you later, Newbie?" She yelled back to Phil. He nodded and she smiled.

Finally he found Beth and joined her group. "Did you really have to run off on me to see your friends?" Phil asked.

"Yes. Meet Lizzy, Niel, Madison and Laurel." Lizzy had dirty blonde hair that went to her waist and pretty hazel eyes. Niel had light brown hair that stuck up in random directions and electric green eyes. Yeah, you heard Phil right! _Electric Green. _Electricity is now green! Madison had short, choppy platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. Madison was looking at Phil with a look that said: _You shouldn't be here, I don't like you, get away from me. Etc. etc. etc. _Laurel reminded Phil of Lacey very much except the fact that Laurel had green eyes and Lacey had blue.

"So how is y'all on this-" Phil couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, laughing with a boy. Phil just stared, and stared, and stared.

"I think Newbie has the hots for Belle." Beth whispered to Lizzy, who giggled. "Watch this." Beth said as she gave Phil a shove into Belle, knocking both to the ground. "Don't hate me Newbie!" She yelled as her and the others ran.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Phil said, as he scrambled off of Belle and helped her up.

"Er, it's okay, that's just normal Beth." Belle said. "Anyways, hi, I'm Belle." She said, holding a hand out for Philip, who took it eagerly.

"Hi, um… I'm uh… Philip." He sputtered out. _God, I sound like an idiot._

Belle laughed at his unability to speak, but not rudely, and introduced the five others with her. "This is Kelli, Bea, Monroe, Leo and Percy. Kelli had long, silky dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, filled with kindness. Bea had extremely short ash blonde hair and hazel eyes that shone with kindness. Monroe looked the exact same as Madison and even had that rude look in her eye. Leo had bright red hair with bangs and dark green eyes and he seemed almost antisocial. Percy had an almost light black hair that reached his eyes and was very shaggy, as well as sea bluish/greenish eyes.

Phil opened his mouth to say something when something… no, some_one, _hit him in the head, sending him plummeting to the ground and the last thing he saw before unconsciousness was the terrified looks of everyone and the screaming of a name.

**Who was it!? Who did this!? You shall find out next time! Merry Christmas guysss! This is your Christmas present because my fans are so amazing! So basically I had the best Christmas! I got some Beats and they are amazing! I also got a bunch of paper and pens so I can make new stories! And I got 7 movies and a few books! I got Thor: The Dark World, How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Wreck it Ralph, Divergent, The Maze Runner and The Fault in Our Stars for films. For books I got The Eye of Minds, The Rule of Thoughts, Divergent, The Fault in Our Stars and Searching for Sky. You should read/watch all of them! SO GOOD! Ok anyways! I hope you liked this chapter and I know the end is a bit rushed. Btw AsgardianGrizzly, tell me if you like how I made Danny. Please review and the following is the Fill-In-Forms for Lacey, Laurel and Isaac.**

**Second-in-Command Cook**

**GENERAL**

**Historical Person: Ada Lovelace**

**Name: Lacey**

**Age: 17**

**Nationality: Spanish**

**Job: Cook (second-in-command)**

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Hair Length: Goes down to waist**

**Eye Colour: Electric Blue**

**Height: 5ft 6in**

**Bodily Features: Long legs, tan skin**

**Facial Features: Big eyes, medium nose, full lips**

**PERSONALITY**

**Overall Personality: impatient, kind most of the time, grumpy when people raid/mess with the kitchen**

**Fears: Death, Grievers, Failure, She was stung and knows that Laurel is her sister and is scared that she won't be able to save Laurel**

**Strengths: A force to be reckoned with a pan**

**Weaknesses: Impatient is a bit of a weakness because she doesn't wait to form a plan**

**Family: Sister is Laurel, mom and dad were killed by WICKED**

**Regular Cook**

**GENERAL**

**Historical Person: Laura Bassi**

**Name: Laurel**

**Age: 14**

**Nationality: Spanish**

**Job: Cook **

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Hair Length: Goes down to waist**

**Eye Colour: Green**

**Height: 5ft 2in**

**Bodily Features: Long legs, really paile skin (sickly looking pale)**

**Facial Features: Big eyes, small nose, full lips**

**PERSONALITY**

**Overall Personality: Kind, fun, loves the bonfire parties**

**Fears: Spiders, snakes, bugs (although she loves killing them :D )**

**Strengths: Amazing with kitchen utensils as weapons**

**Weaknesses: not too good at listening, daydreams a lot**

**Family: Sister is Lacey, mom and dad were killed by WICKED**

**Regular Slicer**

**GENERAL**

**Historical Person: Isaac Newton**

**Name: Isaac**

**Age: 12**

**Nationality: American**

**Job: Slicer**

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Hair Length: Goes just below ears**

**Eye Colour: Hazel**

**Height: 5ft 2in**

**Bodily Features: for a twelve year old he is very muscled, 6 pack**

**Facial Features: average boy face, lips do like a small duck lips**

**PERSONALITY**

**Overall Personality: Kind, gets angry easily though**

**Fears: being trapped in small spaces**

**Strengths: Weapons like swords**

**Weaknesses: very young**

**Family: His mother, father, two older brothers and older sister turned into Cranks. Isaac and his 5 year old brother and 1 year old sister are the only immunes. Was separated from siblings upon arrival and doesn't know what happened to them.**


	6. Heart of Courage

**Hi guys! I felt like updating so yeah… Are you excited!? Are you pumped!? Alright, this chapter is in Will's POV because Phil is uncounsious, well except at the end in which I have a small part in Belle's POV. By the way, TheGoldenApple10, I am so sorry! I forgot to put Will in the last chapter! He will definitely be brought into the story with Phil's POV! I hope this chapter will make up for it! Sorry if you hate me after this chapter GoldenApple!**

**WILL'S POV**

The minute the Newbie's body dropped, I knew something was wrong. I looked in his direction when I heard Belle's scream and saw a boy named Alex standing behind Newbie's limp body, he mouth frothing and his eyes wild. "Alex! What are you doing?!" screamed Bea. I looked at Alex in shock and that's when I saw them. Those purple, rope-like veins, sticking out everywhere on his body. He had been stung by a Griever.

I wasn't the only one to see the veins in the dying firelight, Beth did too, "He's been stung!" Slowly everyone started to walk towards Alex, hoping to subdue him. Then I saw it. The big knife used to butcher the animals that the Slicers killed, held firmly in his large hands.

"He's got a knife!" I yell, warning the others.

"Game over, man!" Danny yelled trying to bring some humor into this. It fell flat.

"Alright, nobody try to grab him until I say," Jane commanded. Nobody moved, scared that it might set Alex off, since he was calm at the moment and a hint of sanity was still in his eyes. Suddenly Lizzy sneezed and Alex lunged and grabbed Belle, throwing her to the ground, hand tightly around her throat, and lifting the knife up. Fear caused everyone to remain still. Except me. I wasn't about to let my friend die, I ran forward, knocking Alex to the ground, his knife sliding across the ground but not before stabbing me in the back. I heard a big breath as Belle regained the ability to breathe, putting me at ease about that. My sudden movement seemed to have triggered Danny to come to his senses. He rushed over and helped me hold Alex down.

"Date! Niel! Take him to the Jail!" Danny yelled as Alex writhered in our grasp. After the two Builders took him away the first thing I did was check on Belle, seeing as her, Cat and Leo were basically the only people I really talked to during the day.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing the dark purple bruises on her neck from Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for doing that by the way," Belle said, giving me a hug and wiping some of my sweaty dark brown hair away from my eyes, "Let's go check up on that gash."

"What about Newbie?"

"Cat and Leo can get him."

"Fine, let's go," I said, "but don't worry too much about me, I got thick skin."

After trying to convince Belle I didn't need stitches (and failing), and getting those stitches, the four of us Med-Jacks were able to focus on Newbie, he had a minor concussion. He had been knocked out pretty good and probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. To spend the rest of our time we just played truth or dare, because we're mature. "Okay, Belle! Truth or dare?" I asked, smirking at the blond.

"Dare."

"You always pick dare!" Cat accused.

"Fine! Truth," Belle gave in.

"Who's hotter? Me or Leo? Be honest," I asked, watching Leo and Belle's cheeks go red.

"You," She mumbled under her breath.

"Who? I'm sorry what?" I asked, even though I already heard.

"You! You happy? Sorry Leo." She said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Ha, I knew it," I said, smiling at my friends. I started tickling and poking Belle in triumph, who giggled in response.

"Uh, do you two need a room?" Cat asked, "Leo and I can just leave if you want."

Both of us blushed and shook our heads. Belle was just my friend, although she was beautiful and smart and kind and… oh no.

**BELLE'S POV**

When Cat said that, I almost wanted Will to say yes. But he was my best friend! We had been two of the first people in the Sanctuary and just became friends from being the only two Med-Jacks after awhile. Although Will was kind and brave and selfless and kind of cute… oh no, what have I done?

**Look at what I did! This is what happens when I watch The Fault in Our Stars. *sigh* Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter! GoldenApple, mind telling me if you are okay with this? I can stop it if you want but… I don't know, I kind of liked it… WHAT IS THE DEAL!? Anyways review please guys!**

**REPLIES**

**AsgardianGrizzly: I'm so glad you like how I did Danny! And I like the idea of him being really goofy after running, but during running he is serious like: Come at me bro! Your review is appreciated! 3**

**TheGoldenApple10: Oh! Thank you! I have always been taught to do that, well I'll be having a word with my English teacher! Please tell me if you like this Belle/Will/Phil love triangle! It's fine if you don't! Your review is appreciated! 3**

**Soldier of the Mist: I'm glad that you liked it! Your review is appreciated! 3**

**Softball007: I'm glad! I was scared that I made some too long and others too short! Love your story Miracle Group by the way! Your review is appreciated! 3**

**The Real World is Scary: Glad you liked it! And I was thinking maybe that Anna tends to have insane moments a lot at the bonfire parties? You like this idea? Is this a good feeling? Your review is appreciated! 3**

**Runnow11: Glad you liked it and I thought that you both were bound to know eventually so… yeah! Here is that update! Your review is appreciated! 3**

**SwiftfireTheF.A. : Thank you and I know that was a lot of characters being met! I was confused writing it! And I included every character but Will because I had a brainfart and totally forgot about Will! Your review is appreciated! 3**

**Divergentlover523: I just wrote your name epicly, you're welcome! I am so glad that you liked it! Here is that update for you! Your review is appreciated! 3**

**Scarlett the Starlett: I love you too! xD Thank you, I hope you have an awesome Christmas if you celebrate it as well! I am really happy that I portrayed your characters good! Your review is appreciated! 3 **

**Theevilsquiddancer: I am glad you liked it! DON'T EAT MY SOUL! I HAVE THE UPDATE! Your review is appreciated! 3**


	7. Jealous

**Hellooooo there! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter :D! We are now returning to Phil's POV but in some chapters I may do other POV's! And I get to keep my Will/Phil/Belle love triangle! Um, in the reviews tell me if I should have Belle end up with Will or Phil. Wow, I just realized their names rhyme!. This chapter is the tryout! Phil's POV is third person and then the second person will most likely be first person. Please remember to review guyssss!**

**PHIL'S POV**

He opened his eyes and saw the back of Belle as she sorted medicine. Phil just sat there watching the beautiful girl do her thang, which is totally not stalkerish… He just stared and stared and stared… Just kidding, he said, "Hey."

"Hey, Newbie. I see you are finally awake." Belle said, still not facing him.

"Finally? What do you mean?"

"You were asleep for three days, Phil!" A brown haired boy said as he walked in. Belle hugged this boy and Phil couldn't help being jealous, "I'm Will."

Phil nodded and just glared at Will, he glared daggers.

"Well, I'll just be with Isaac. Kid cut his hand pretty bad." Will said, "Nice meeting you Philip. I'll see you later Belle." He said, winking at Belle. Rage ripped through Phil's veins, rage like a raging wildfire. Phil sat up and realized how much pain was in his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You got a minor concussion. Alex hit you pretty hard."

"Why did he attack me?"

Belle sighed before responeding, "He was stung, by a Griever."

"A Griever? What's that?"

"It's this gigantic creature in the Maze that stings you and makes you go insane." Belle answered as if it was a normal thing.

"What!?"

"Don't worry, it can't get us in the Sancutuary. Nothing get's through those walls."

Suddenly Jane, Beth and Will came in. "Hey Newbie, feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks Beth."

"When will he be ready to do tryouts for the jobs?" Jane asked.

"He should be good tomorrow, he just got up." Belle answered.

"So, what's happening to Alex?" Cat asked as she entered.

"We are having a Keeper meeting about it right now, that is why we came. Will, Cat, you look after Newbie." Jane said as the three others walked out.

_Well this is going to be awkward…_

**BELLE'S POV (Third Person)**

The Keepers all filed into the Meeting and took their usual seats around the table. "Okay, so I assume you all remember what happened a few days ago with Alex?" Jane asked, stating the obvious. Everyone nodded and then Jane continued, "We are going to do the normal procedure and then vote on the punishment. Ida, you start."

Ida stood up, "I say he gets Banished. He broke our rule and tried to kill Phil and Belle and he stabbed Will."

"Okay. You're next, Eva." Jane said after writing down the Banishment idea.

"I agree with Ida, he needs to be Banished. That is all."

Jane quickly put two tallies next to the Banishment and moved on, "Max, you're turn."

Max, the Keeper of the Sloppers, stood up and made a quick speech about how Alex needs to be Banished, ending with a third tally being added to the idea. "Okay, go ahead Cleo."

"My opinion has already been stated. Add my tally and move on." Cleo said and Jane put a fourth tally by the idea.

"Okay. Belle, I am guessing your opinion is Banishment?" Jane asked, getting her pen ready. Belle nodded and then the Keeper of the Bricknicks, Henry, also voted for Banishment. "Okay, let's just vote easily. Raise your hand for the Banishment." Everyone, including Jane and Beth, raised their hands. "Well, Alex is being banished."

**Sorry I didn't update for so long! I have been really busy with school. I hoped you liked this chapter and please check out my new Hunger Games story The Miracle Odair and review! It is appreciated! Remember to review here! Also check out my poll for this story on my profile called Who Should Belle (From The Third Maze Trials) End Up With?**

**REPLIES**

**The Real World Is Scary: This is gonna be fun! And the threes… this is a funny story! I put like little hearts but it won't show the little sideways V thing. Yeah…. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Divergentlover523: Thanks! Here is that update and the reason I have not been updating my other stories is because I am really stuck on Subject A3, The Temptation and I actually might delete it and just upload what I had written on paper. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Scarlett the Starlet: Lol, sorry. I has so many ideas for this story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AsgardianGrizzly: I made an Aliens quote? Can you tell me which one, lol xD! And it is Will and Belle, I knew what you meant but it was like… prodding me! But thank you! I am really excited to do this! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Softball007: I am so glad you like it! It is hard not to put nice reviews on amazing stories! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheGoldenApple10: Oh good, I hate it when people hate me. Yes! I can keep romance! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Theevilsquiddancer: I am so glad you liked it! Here is that update! Thanks for reviewing!**


	8. Perfect

**Alright here is a chapter for y'all! So Phil has been in the Sanctuary for like… 4 days, I think. Anyways, today is the Banishing and Phil will start training for his job. **

**PHIL'S POV**

After Will and Belle left, Phil just sat in his chair. That's when he heard the screams. He stood up and looked out the door of the makeshift-hospital-type-thing and saw the doors close on a boy at the last second. He was outside, in the Maze. Everyone started leaving and Phil jogged over to Lacey. "What happened?"

"Alex got Banished for trying to kill you, Belle and Will." Lacey responded, head down.

"Banished? What does that mean?" Phil asked.

Lacey sighed, "A Banishing is where we lock someone that broke the rules in the Maze, for the night."

"What happens to them?"

"They don't make it back. Ever." Will said as he walked up beside them.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Your full of questions aren't you Greenie?" Will asked. Phil really did not like this guy.

"Just tell me."

"There are these things called Grievers, that kill you if you are in the Maze at night. He isn't coming back." Lacey said. Her and Will quickly disappeared to do what they do.

**The Next Day!**

Phil woke up to Beth pelting him with pebbles, "What do you want?"

"You're starting job training today!" Beth yelled.

"I dun wanna." Phil said as he turned away.

Beth kneeled down beside his ear, "GET UP!" She screamed.

"Ugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Phil complained as he got up.

"Finally, you'll be starting with Belle and the other Med-Jacks. Then you'll be with Ida and the Track-hoes." Beth said as they walked over to where Belle was waiting.

"Alright, let's go Newbie," Belle said, "Isaac already cut himself while trying to kill a pig."

Belle sent Phil to sort medicines and work with Will and Cat for a bit while she fixed Isaac up. After hours of boringness, Phil went to have lunch and sat with the Med-Jacks and Beth who had come to take Phil to Ida.

The Track-hoes weren't that exciting, mostly just sweating and more sweating. Phil really hoped he didn't get this job, it was too boring but on the bright side it was fairly easy.

At dinner Phil sat with the Track-hoes, hoping to get to know everyone better.

The next day Phil worked with Cleo and the Slicers and Niel and the Builders. The Slicers were disgusting and Phil puked at the sight of blood. The Builders weren't that bad but definetly not the job for Phil.

The last morning Phil was with the Cooks, and he may or may not have almost lit the Kitchen on fire. That night would be the Gathering for his job.

**LATER THAT DAY (BELLE'S POV)**

Right after Phil left for the Track-hoes I snuck off to the bathrooms. I locked the door and took off my shirt, revealing my visible ribs and my scars from the Griever. I had a scar going from my right temple to my chin, a scar going from my left hip to my right shoulder and a scar wrapping around my torso. All of that and my limp from one day in the Maze when I had gone running without Danny. He and Will had saved me that day, Danny killing the Griever and Will patching me up. I finished cleaning up my wounds and walked outside to see Danny and the other Runners arriving early.

"What are you guys doing back already?" I asked, walking up to them.

Danny smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, "We found some new sections in the Maze!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Lizzy screeched.

"Do you think they're the way out?"

Danny and Lizzy exchanged a look, "No. Not yet at least."

"What's going on over there?" Flo asked, pointing to the building where Gatherings were held.

"Newbie is getting his job, let's go!" I exclaimed as we jogged to the place, followed closely by the other Med-Jacks. We entered the room and saw Jane and Beth standing at the front.

"Okay, we are here to give our Newbie, Philip, his job. First up, Eva."

Eva stood up and spoke, "Well, not that I don't like you Phil, but you almost set fire to the Kitchen! So it's a no from the Cooks. Sorry Phil."

"Alright, what about you, Cleo?"

"It's a no from me, Phil puked at the sight of blood. Sorry." Cleo said, giving Phil a sympathetic look.

"That is understandable. Niel?"

"Nah, Newbie isn't exactly Builder material. Sorry." Niel said.

"Belle?"

"He did fine with us. I would accept him."

"And lastly, Ida?"

"He did fine as a track-hoe, I'd take him."

"Okay, Beth and I will talk about it."

After a few minutes, Jane walked back to the platform. "Phil come up here." Phil stood up and walked over to Jane, "Can Belle come up here?"

I stood up and limped my way up, shaking hands with the Newbie, "Welcome aboard."

Everyone dispersed and I headed back to the makeshift hospital to clean up. About half way through I realized someone was watching me, "Hey Will." I smiled.

I heard him chuckle, "Hey."

"Shouldn't you be asleep, William?" I asked.

"Same could be said for you, Belle Elle." He said, using my nickname from when I came up 3 years ago.

"Come help me, stupid."

He chuckled but came and helped me clean up. I turned around after finishing and bumped into Will, "Sorry." He smiled at me and leaned in, his face centimeters from mine. I shut my eyes as I felt his warm breath on me.

**You have to wait until next chapter! :D I am evil! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Will/Belle. Make sure to vote on the poll on my profile for this story. Phil has 1 vote and Will has 2. I just remembered Will is 5' 8'' and Belle is 5' 10''…. Lol.**

**Tell me in the reviews: #Team Belliam (Belle/Will) or #Team Bellip (Belle/Philip)?**

**Replies:**

**Scarlett the Second: Ok. Thank you and I am hoping to update tomorrow as well.**

**AsgardianGrizzly: I will have JanexDanny soon, especially since they found the outer sections now. So basically I made a quote without realizing it…. I am a genius!**

**Softball007: Thanks! I have a question that I am gonna PM you by the way!**


	9. Ours

**I was going to continue on where we left off last chapter but…. I decided to do Jane/Danny! I might have a bit of Belle at the end.**

**Jane's POV (After Phil gets his job)**

After everyone headed off, I went to meet Danny in the Map Room. He said he had something to show me. I arrived and was greeted by the boy with a mop of brown hair. "What do I need to see?" I asked.

"Follow me." Danny said as he walked into the wooden shack behind him. I walked in and saw a table in the center covered in a cloth. He ripped the cloth off revealing a diorama of the Sanctuary and the Maze.

"Whoa! How long have you been working on this?" I asked. The map just detailed and even had the Sanctuary in the middle.

"About two months."

"This is amazing! How much longer do you think until we find the exit?" I yelled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't think there is one. We found this outer section today with a big 7 on the wall. It led to dead ends. We're going to check out the other sections later this week but if they don't have an exit, there isn't one."

I looked at Danny and wrapped my arms around him again. "We're not getting out are we?"

"I don't think so." He held me close while I wept. He just stood there rocking me back and forth to calm me down. I don't think I could live without him; he was basically the leader around here. I always ran my plans by him before making them official. He was my everything. I leaned down the two inch difference between us and kissed him. We broke apart after a few seconds and walked out of the shack.

"Should we tell anyone, about there not being an exit?" He asked.

"No, they need hope." I responded as we walked hand in hand out into the open. Chris called Danny to go help with something and I went and found Lilli in the gardens.

After talking a bit she looked at me and asked, "We should do something to show we were here."

"Like what?" I asked.

"We could put our names on a wall."

"How would we do that?"

"We could use knives and etch it in."

"That's actually a good idea. Get everyone and tell them to meet by the Gathering Hall!" Lilli ran off to do her job and I got Will and Belle to help her. They seemed oddly happy… _They totally like each other._

After a half hour everyone was once again gathered in the Hall and were waiting for Beth or I to say something. "Lilli had an idea to etch our names into the walls surrounding us. As a way to show we were here." I looked around the room, "All in favour say I." This was a rare occasion, not often did the non-Keepers get to vote.

"I." Everyone said.

"Alright, everyone go eat. Slicers and Beth follow me." I said, leading the four of them to a wall. I quickly carved _Jane _into the stone and passed the knives to Beth who did the same. Then the Slicers. Then the Gardners, Cooks, Builders, Sloppers, Bricknicks, Runners and Med-Jacks. After Belle and Will left I saw that their names were in the perfect position to make a heart. I quickly did so then joined the others for dinner. I went to bed that night with a happy feeling in my stomach.

**BELLE'S POV (Will is about to kiss her)**

I closed my eyes as I felt his warm breath on my face and leaned in, our lips touching. Fireworks exploded in my stomach as our lips moved in perfect harmony. We broke apart for air and he leaned his head on mine, "Are we official?" Will nodded and kissed me again.

"You know we have to tell everyone right?" He asked.

I nodded, "Let's just tell Jane, Cat, Danny and Leo." I trusted them because they were my best friends.

That plan didn't work out too well, the minute we told them Jane started screaming, "Belliam!" Everyone accepted the couple with open arms, in a hug. Except Phil who had disappeared somewhere.

**Tada! Belliam is born today! I hope y'all loved this romance chapter and the BellexWill and JanexDanny! I actually had so much fun writing this, I just imagined how I would react and fit that into the character's personality.**

**Okay, I need your attention for this! If you have submitted a character to either The Other Glade (AsgardianGrizzly) or The Miracle Group (Softball007) I need to know if you are okay with me using your character(s) in this story! Jane has not been stung yet so I want some other characters to use for memories! Thank you!**

**Replies:**

**Softball007: I know right! It makes you excited!**

**Runnow11: Does that JanexDanny thing help you? And I will be starting to have other POVs in here.**

**AsgardianGrizzly: Le Jane has been met! And we are totally using Dane! So basically the ships in here are Belliam, Bellip and Dane… we have a lot of romance.**


	10. Little Things

**First off! I need ATTENTION OVER HERE! If you have submitted a character to AsgardianGrizzly's story (The Other Glade) or Softball007's story (The Miracle Group) or The Real World Is Scary's Story (The Group Before A) I need to know if it is okay for me to use your character in this story! If you don't reply I am going to assume I can.**

**Now that is over with I can speak with y'all. Is anyone going to die? Is someone's background to be revealed? Are we going to see new characters? What about characters from long ago? Am I asking all these questions just because I know the answers? Those questions and many more are soon to be revealed.**

**BELLE'S POV**

The next morning I went to wake the Newbie up and bring him to his first day as a Med-Jack. By the time we arrived Will, Cat and Leo were already there getting ready, Leo and Cat getting medicines ready for when Isaac came in with a scratch. "You guys ready?" I asked my team and friends. They nodded although Leo looked like he had barely woken up. After only ten minutes of working Jane came in and asked Cat, Will and Leo to go with her because Asher had managed to stab his leg with a hoe. I worked alongside Phil for a few seconds in silence before he spoke.

"So how would one become a Runner? Not that I want to be but I didn't get to try so…" He asked.

"No one just gets to be a Runner, the Runners are the strongest and the fastest. And they have to be because if they don't get back before those doors close, then they're stuck out there. No one has ever survived a night in the Maze."

"What if a Newbie wanted to be Runner?"

"Did you not just hear a word I said?"

"But, what if they wa-" I cut him off by putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Phil, I am going to say this slowly. No one. Just. Gets. To. Be. A. Runner. Do you understand?" I asked while his sea blue eyes looked into my sea green ones.

"I understand." He said looking to the floor.

"Good, now go sort medicines." He did as I told him and sulked his way over to the medicines.

Will, Leo and Cat came back, "Belle! Come help us!" I heard Cat yell to me from the doorway. I walked out to see my friends holding a bloodied Asher who was groaning in pain.

"Get him on the chair, I'll get the supplies." I said urgently, running (well, trying to run) to the back room and grabbing the bandages, Phil, disinfectant and anything else they might need. We worked on Asher for a long time before we were able to finish.

Will, Cat, Phil and Leo all left to get dinner while I stayed behind with Asher. "So how bad is my injury?" He asks.

"Nothing too bad. There won't be a limp, just some messed up flesh." I barely finished when Danny came barging in, holding a limp Jane in his arms. "What happened?" I asked.

"A Griever just rolled in, Stung her and then rolled back into the Maze." He said, eyes welling with tears.

"Put her in the other room and get the others!" I yelled back to him while getting the cure. I walked back to Jane and put the syringe into her flailing arms. "All we can do is wait…" I muttered under my breath.

**It's short I know but I really wanted to get an update out! At the bottom is everyone who has submitted a character to any of the stories mentioned earlier, please tell me if I can use your character! Remember to review!**

**REPLIES**

**AsgardianGrizzly: I'm glad you liked Dane, I love them too! They're just so cuuute! That is awesome! xD This will be exciting! Thank you for reviewing.**

**Softball007: Thanks! The entire time I was doing this I was reading The Miracle Group for some reason lol. Thank you for reviwing.**

**SwiftFireTheF.A. .: I'm glad you liked the idea! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Iristmr: Okay, thank you! I am really excited for those chapters! Thanks you for reviewing.**

**TheEvilSquidDancer: I agree that shipnames are the best! Thank you for reviewing and letting me use your characters.**

**Scarlett the Starlet: Thank you for letting me use Cleo! And the way I have Belliam planned is that the romance started before the story did, so it seems rushed but it has actually been going on for a while (like, crushes wise). Thanks for reviewing.**

**Jenesaispas: Thank you for letting me use your characters! And I am planning for more Jane/Danny in the future! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01: Thanks for checking it out! I'm so glad you like it! I am actually planning something between Phil and Will for here. I'm so glad you like the love triangle and Belliam! There will definelty be some Bellip interaction! I just think like: How would best friends react? And then I put that into the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Okay, this is all the people that have submitted a character to The Other Glade, The Group Before A or The Miracle Group:**

_The Other Glade:_

_Newtie: Liz_

_Guest: Addy_

_Kaylachappy: Kahlo_

_DatGirl45: Tati_

_MidoriMatchmaker: Mitch_

_WaffleLover06: Amy_

_Guest: Charlie_

_Scarlett the Starlet: Cleo _**CONFIRMED**

_TMRNewtFan: Chris_

_Runnow11: Emily_

_The Real World Is Scary: Helen_

_May A Chance: Bear_

_Iristmr: Jo _**CONFIRMED**

The Group Before A:

Divergentlover523: Rose

Newtie: Betsy

Ash: Cured

AsgardianGrizzly: Dan **CONFIRMED**

Fanfictionia: Clara and Chris

AznInvasionPersu: Jaekyung

Addy: Addy

RockyPond: Mari

Scarlett the Starlet: Tori **CONFIRMED**

_The Miracle Group:_

_Newtie: Liz_

_TheEvilSquidDancer: Rita, Laurel _**CONFIRMED**

_WaffleLover06: Frankie_

_AsgardianGrizzly: Dani _**CONFIRMED**

_RunDemiTribute: Link_

_Jenesaispas: Louie _**CONFIRMED**

_NerdiCap: Benji_

_Runnow11: Lacey_

_Iristmr: Janey _**CONFIRMED**

_Nataliez: Cat_

_MazeRunnerLover2002: Belle _**CONFIRMED**

_Scarlett the Starlett: Maddie _**CONFIRMED**

_ABCD1234: Max_

_Guest: Chris_


End file.
